Pant-like absorbent garments, such as adult incontinence wear as well as infant and children's diapers, swim wear and training pants, typically have a front side panel and a back side panel which are joined together at a side seam to provide a complete side panel. In some garments, the side panels are connected at the side seam using a conventional ultrasonic process, whereby the inside surface of the front side panel is bonded to the inside surface of the back side panel. The excess material can be trimmed or removed from the bond area, leaving edge portions having approximately equal length. However, the resulting side seam and edge portions of the front side panel and back side panel protrude outwardly from the side of the garment, making the side seam appear unfinished or not aesthetically pleasing.
There is a need or desire for disposable personal care garments that have side seams which reduce the amount of side panel material that protrudes outwardly from the side of the garment after the front side panel is bonded to the back side panel.
There is a need or desire for disposable personal care garments that have side seams which connect the front side panel and back side panel together and provide a more aesthetically pleasing appearance.